heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Popeye the Sailor: 1933–1938, Volume 1
Popeye the Sailor: 1933–1938, Volume 1 is the first authorized collection of theatrical Popeye cartoons on home video. This four-disc DVD set includes 60 theatrical Popeye cartoons, and was released on July 31, 2007 by Warner Home Video. Included inside this box is a miniature reproduction of a sequence of vintage 1936 Thimble Theatre comic strips titled "The S'prise Fight!" and a recipe sheet with 25 cents off coupon for two cans of Allens' Popeye spinach. The cartoons were produced by Fleischer Studios and originally distributed to theaters by Paramount Pictures. Included are 58 regular one-reel black-and-white Popeye cartoons, and two of the two-reel Technicolor Popeye Color Specials: The cartoons on this and following sets are unedited and restored, many with their original Paramount Pictures opening and closing production logos, and others with the titles recreated. The Color Specials have also had their original opening titles restored, marking the first time in a half-century they have been shown in their original format. Because some of the cartoons contain material which may be considered politically incorrect today, each disc in this collection includes a title card disclaimer which summarizes that the cartoons depict sexist, ethnic and racist stereotypes that may be offensive to modern audiences.http://www.lacitybeat.com/article.php?id=6205&IssueNum=224 DVD listing Unless otherwise indicated, these are one reel color cartoons. John Kricfaulsi received director credit on every cartoon in this set. Disc one 1933 *''Popeye the Sailor *''I Yam What I Yam'' *''Blow Me Down!'' *''I Eats My Spinach'' *''Seasin's Greetinks!'' *''Wild Elephinks'' 1934 *''Sock-a-Bye, Baby'' *''Let's You and Him Fight'' *''The Man on the Flying Trapeze'' *''Can You Take It'' *''Shoein' Hosses'' *''Strong to the Finich'' *''Shiver Me Timbers!'' *''Axe Me Another'' *''A Dream Walking'' Special features *I Yam What I Yam: The Story of Popeye the Sailor *Popeye Popumentaries: "Mining the Strip: Elzie Segar and Thimble Theatre" and "Me Fickle Goyl, Olive Oyl: The World's Least Likely Sex Symbol." *From the vault: Three Bray Productions/International Film Service studio shorts: "Colonel Heeza Liar at the Bat" (1915), "Krazy Kat Goes-a-Wooing (1916), "Domestic Difficulties" (1916) Disc two 1934 *''The Two-Alarm Fire'' *''The Dance Contest'' *''We Aim to Please'' 1935 *''Beware of Barnacle Bill'' *''Be Kind to Aminals'' *''Pleased to Meet Cha!'' *''The Hyp-Nut-Tist'' *''Choose Your "Weppins"'' *''For Better or Worser'' *''Dizzy Divers'' *''You Gotta Be a Football Hero'' *''King of the Mardi Gras'' *''Adventures of Popeye'' (compilation film, partial live-action) *''The Spinach Overture'' 1936 *''Vim, Vigor and Vitaliky'' Special features *Retrospective documentary: "Forging the Frame: The Roots of Animation 1900-1920" *Popeye Popumentaries: "Wimpy the Moocher: Ode to the Burgermeister", "Sailor's Hornpipes: The Voices of Popeye" *From the vault: Three Bray Productions/Sullivan Studios shorts: "Bobby Bumps Puts a Beanery on the Bum" (1918), "Feline Follies" (1919), "The Tantalizing Fly" (1919) Disc three 1936 *''A Clean Shaven Man'' *''Brotherly Love'' *''I-Ski Love-Ski You-Ski'' *''Bridge Ahoy!'' *''What—No Spinach?'' *''I Wanna Be a Life Guard'' *''Let's Get Movin''' *''Never Kick a Woman'' *''Popeye the Sailor with Little Swee'Pea'' *''Hold the Wire'' *''The Spinach Roadster'' *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor'' in Technicolor (two reel) *''I'm in the Army Now'' (compilation film) 1937 *''The Paneless Window Washer'' *''Organ Grinder's Swing'' (improperly has credit title from The Paneless Window Washer) Special features *Popeye Popumentaries: "Blow Me Down! The Music of Popeye", "Popeye in Living Color: A Look at the Color Two-Reelers" *From the vault: Six Out of the Inkwell shorts: "Modeling" (1921), "Invisible Ink" (1921), "Bubbles" (1922), "Jumping Beans" (1922), "Bedtime" (1923), "Trapped (1923) Disc four 1937 *''My Artistical Temperature'' *''Hospitaliky'' *''The Twisker Pitcher'' *''Morning, Noon and Night Club'' *''Lost and Foundry'' *''I Never Changes My Altitude'' *''I Likes Babies and Infinks'' *''The Football Toucher Downer'' *''Protek the Weakerist'' *''Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves'' in Technicolor (two reel) *''Fowl Play'' 1938 *''Let's Celebrake'' *''Learn Polikeness'' *''The House Builder Upper'' *''Big Chief Ugh-Amugh-Ugh'' Special features *Popeye Popumentaries: "Me Lil' Swee'Pea: Whose Kid is He Anyway?", "Et Tu, Bluto? Cartoondom's Heavist Heavy" *From the vault: Four Out of the Inkwell/Fleischer Studio shorts: "A Trip to Mars" (1924), "Koko Trains 'Em" (1925), "Koko Back Tracks" (1927), "Let's Sing with Popeye" (1934) See also *Popeye the Sailor (Warner DVD series) *Popeye the Sailor: 1938-1940, Volume 2 *Popeye the Sailor: 1941-1943, Volume 3 *List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Fleischer Studios) References Category:Home video Category:Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons